


Not This Time

by StarkWhiteSilence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Reversal, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, An Older Little Shit, Bad Shit Jokes to be Expected, Bottom Levi, Desperation, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff and Angst, Lap Dances, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Eren, cute shit, gay slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkWhiteSilence/pseuds/StarkWhiteSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi drives across the country to get away from his shitty life and ends up in Colorado. Hard on cash and in search of a job, he ends up applying to be a stripper. Yeah. A fucking stripper. Needless to say, he isn't too fucking happy to have to stoop so low after previously working for one of the biggest American born cooperations of 2015, but he really doesn't have a choice. And the icing on this shitfest of a cake is his boss's son's ass may or may not be the most smackable thing on the continental U.S.</p><p>ON HIATUS!!!! I haven't dropped this, but it is on the back burner for my newest fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Time

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Eren/Levi! Un-beta'd and STILL LOOKING PLS HELP MY LIFE. Uhm yeah, thanks for reading this and i hope you all like it. In this fic, Eren is older than Levi (more on this next chapter) Comments and Kudos are always welcome! Thank you!

            A lot of things have been brought to my attention in the past 25 years. One being no one is perfect. When you were younger, everyone on the tv led perfect lives with beauty and grace no normal person could ever obtain. Once you hit high school, the popular people take the perfect title and you find yourself just as entranced with Cindy Zuckerburg as you were with Janet Jackson.

 

            Around college is when you are slapped in the face with a shit filled mop. You realize that the only perfect person in the world is the person you devoted the title of your significant other. But those never really lasted long so they never truly count, now did they?

 

            But I guess you could say I learned really quickly that nothing and no one was perfect and that help me totally skip teenage insecurity and adult self-doubt. The second life lesson I learned was that nothing, not a goddamn thing, is forever. Everything and everyone is replaceable in the end. That has helped me skip the deep want/need for someone to date. That saved me time during high school that could be spent playing basketball and studying. It made college a breeze for me since I didn’t have to worry about juggling girlfriends. It just made my life easier.

 

            I hate all things deemed unnecessary. Loud noises such as: Things being dropped, people fucking smacking/chewing/crunching on disgusting food, loud talking, spitters (when they’re talking), and loud laughing. All those things are enough to make me kill someone.

 

            Usually upon first meeting me people label me as quiet or reserved. The “Silent yet strong type”. I can’t really argue on that account since it is quite close to how I am save for the silent part. I could be very loud when I wanted to but I never really stuck around to correct them.

 

I am a man of simple things as you can guess. Neutral expressions, mindless fucking, bland décor, basic necessities, and a job that requires intelligence but not customer service skills. And I had gotten that very job straight out of high school. I was the number cruncher. I broke down expenses and thought of ways to save money without losing integrity and I was good at my job. While I had it, that is. I was a person that could be content with a few things but then I had nothing.

 

            And I had a lot for a few years. Straight from high school to college at age 18, I wasn’t much for dawdling. I studied financial arts including mathematics and book balancing. I took more courses on financial management than I could count. As a 4.0 student, I was hired straight out of college by a large share holding company called Gemini. I was soon hired for side jobs by company’s like Gucci and IKEA for advertisement budgeting and things of that nature. Jobs I could do from the sidelines without public recognition.

 

            Then it happened.

 

“Gemini Busted with Infringement and Embezzling; Who’s goin’ down?”

 

I lost every thing. My job, my credibility, my penthouse, my life all gone in an instant. I lost it all for a crime another person committed. I hired the best lawyers and made it out of jail time by the skin of my teeth but my bosses and co-workers weren’t so lucky. That landed my face on every news channel, every newspaper, and every website.

 

Levi Ackerman became a household name.

 

I was forced to move out of New York. I couldn’t walk three steps without someone asking if I was _him_ , the guy that was used as the failed scapegoat by that huge corporation. I had to get out of my favorite city in the world so I could _breathe_.

 

I had to move. I drove for hours in one of the few worldly possessions I had. I drove and drove and stopped paying attention to street names or the green signs above the interstate. The first and last time I stopped to sleep was a shitty motel in Dayton, Ohio. The city was quite at 3am. The street name the motel was located on was Salem, and I thought humorlessly, a witch was in town.

 

After that stop, I slept in my car. My 1969 Maserate Ghilbi isn’t made for comfort and that become apparent the first night I pulled over and slept in the laid back driver seat. By the time I decided I was far enough from the shit stain of a city I used to call home, I find myself in Colorado. I follow the signs and I choose Denver to be the end of my running. I was tired and had a little over a grand in my bank account, just barely enough for a deposit and rent for a shitty apartment. I knew I had to start from scratch and I needed a job pronto.

 

And that’s how I ended up standing in front of The Underground at one in the afternoon. The sign in the blacked out window informs the general public that it’s “Always hiring dancers, just walk in.” The strip/hookah club is in the upscale side of downtown and the simple elegant sign gives it a sophisticated feel that I find comforting.

 

Clenching my fist, I push my overgrown hair out from my face and push open the door. It’s totally lit up and empty form the looks of it. The bar lines the entire right wall upon entry but I see no stage of any kind. The sound of people talking is faint but I can here it coming from further back. I begin to walk to the voices when someone grabs my shoulder and spins me to face them.

 

“Who the fuck’re you?” A gruff blonde man ask, his face stone. He’s significantly taller than me, not that it is anything really new to me, but taller none the less. His hair is cropped short and his muscles almost overly large. He is definitely a bouncer of some sort.

 

I shake my shoulder from his grasp and glare at him through my hair. “I here for a dancing position. Who do I talk to?” I snap out. I fucking hate when people touch me when I do not want to be touched.

 

The ogre of a man blinks like I spoke a different language. “You’re a dude?”

 

I step back and blink in a similar fashion before sneering. “Of course I am? What the fuck?”

 

The laughs and shakes his head. “Nah dude, this is a gentlemen’s lounge. Only female dancers and escorts. We don’t cater to the gay crowd.”

 

Fuck. I hadn’t thought about that being a possibility but fuck I didn’t—

 

“Who’re talking to Rein— oh. Who’s this?” I turn around to find another giant of man walking up. He’s built similar to the first, but his muscles seem more defined even through the nice suit. His blonde hair was neatly combed over and I knew right away he was a business man. I hate businessmen. With their perfectly tailored suits, to their bleached smiles, to their perfect hair. I used to be one of them, and the thought sickens me.

 

“This guy’s looking for a job and I was telling him he’s looking in the wrong place.” The man behind me said. I felt my lip curl in voluntarily and it didn’t go unnoticed.

 

The neat one smiled down at me with a raised eyebrow. That’s when I noticed them. If I hadn’t spent years hiding my inner jokes I would have laughed outright. His eyebrows screamed man. I imagined them lifting their own weights and a choked chuckle fell from my lips.

 

“What’s funny?” He asks with a smile. I could tell my outburst irritated him because of the way his eyebrow twitched. It just made me want to laugh harder.

 

I clear my throat and stand up straight. “Nothing. I didn’t know this was a strictly female club. I’ll look elsewhere.” I nod at him and turn to leave.

 

“Wait,” a new voice calls. I look over my shoulder with an annoyed expression that soon melts.

 

Tanned skin, brown hair that looks soft, and the brightest green eyes I have ever seen meet my sight. He smiles a bright grin and turns to the second well-groomed blonde. “Where’s she going? She’s exactly what we need.” He says.

 

The man sighs and looks over at me. “That’s the thing, Eren, it’s a he. That’s a man.” He says. They’re talking as if I’m not standing right in front of their fucking faces.

 

The boy I presume to be Eren pouts and shakes his head. “I don’t care. She’s perfect for the Skin’s number and if she can dance I want her. Sasha refuses to dye her hair or wear a wig and now that Mikasa has gone to college we need diversity.” He looks at me and he smiles. “We have enough large chested brunettes and blondes. I want some flat chested fairy-like girls and she’s perfect for it.”

 

Erwin glanced between Eren and I, his face confused. “Eren, if it got out we have men acting like women we would lose everything. Besides the moment he spoke, they’d know he was a guy so he wouldn’t be able to do lap dances or private shows.”

 

Eren walked up to me and peered down into my eyes. I lean back on instinct and I’m sure my face is less than pleasant. Not that the boy obviously cared. He wasn’t overly tall, probably 5’8 to my 5’4. But he definitely had some inches on me despite the obvious age difference.

 

“What’s your name?” He asks, his face bright.

 

I raise an eyebrow before shrugging. It couldn’t hurt anything. “Levi,” I say curtly. I see surprise flash across his face and his grin grew impossibly wider. Of fucking course he’d have a dimple. Why wouldn’t he have a dimple?

 

“Wait so you aren’t trans?” He asked with a confused expression that was too fucking adorable for my tastes. Was this kid serious? Yeah during the trial I had let my hair grow out and by now I was down to my shoulders but just because I had long hair didn’t mean I was trans.

 

I gave him a leveled look of boredom. “No, I’m not fucking trans. Just because a dude has long fucking hair doesn’t mean he wants to be a fucking woman.”

 

“Wow, dad you weren’t kidding. He’s so small, where does a language and a voice like that come from,” He looked over his shoulder at the businessman whom I presume to be his father despite the fact they don’t look related at all. My entire face molds into a fierce glare as my hands clench. I didn’t even register the dad part as I turned around and began walking to the door.

 

“Fuck that, fuck you, if you think you can talk to me—“

 

“Levi!” Eren calls. I hear his jogging feet run after me but I refuse to turn around. A hand grabs my shoulder and I whirl around, a string of insult perfectly placed at the tip of my tongue.

 

“Listen here you—“

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

I stop mid-sentence and look up at his uncharacteristically serious face. “I’m sorry, that was rude and uncalled for but I really would like you to consider this job. You have a very delecate bone and body type and the long hair made me assume and I apologize. But you’d be a great addition to our dancers.” I hear Erwin clear his throat to speak but Eren cuts him off too. “I have had a quite a few of my main girls quit recently and we need some diversity. If you would consider it, here’s our card.” I look down at the hand currently holding a sleek black card. I consider spitting in his face.

 

“Please.”

 

I sigh. Fuck it. I had no job, a shitty apartment, a car, and next to no food. My cell phone had been cut off weeks ago and I honestly don’t think I could go any lower. I needed this. Swallowing my pride for the umpteenth time in the past year, I snatch the card from his hands. Eren smiles.

 

“Are you actually going to call or are you going to walk out of here and throw it away?” He asked. At first the question threw me off because, who was ever that straight forward? I thought about lying, saying probably with a sneer and walking away, but I couldn’t. Jesus, I hated unnecessary things.

 

“I don’t know, unless I can’t find a better offer what sense does it make not to call.”

 

Eren’s eyes light up and I feel a gush of words preparing to leave his throat when—

 

“Erwin! Sasha’s throwing up again!” A voice screamed from the back. I wince at the severly high pitched tone. Erwin cursed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked pointedly at me.

 

“Stop wasting time and have Eren have you fill out an application.” He hands something to Eren as he talks but the transaction it too quick for my eyes to see what it was before Eren slipped it into his pocket. “If it all checks out,” he continues. “I will call you down here tomorrow to have you show us your dancing skills, alright?”

I deduct then that I don’t know how I feel about Erwin. He seems like he holds himself much like I do. Cut the shit and to the point. But he also was arrogant something I found detestable in a person, but looking at his position I suppose that is what is to be expected.

 

“Fine.”

 

Erwin nods and turns to the first original blonde. “Reiner, go get the company truck and have Connie drive Sasha to the hospital. The last thing I need is for her to get everyone sick.” Erwin says with a very tired sigh. Reiner nods without another word and leaves. Erwin turns to me, nods a goodbye, and turns around back the way he came.

 

Eren smiles and slips back into a business mode. “Well, if you’d follow me, I’ll take you to Erwin’s office. Usually Hanji would be handling things with hiring and paper work but since she is busy with a totally new routine, one that I really think you need to be in by the way, she can’t do it.” He turns around and begins walking towards the back. I hesitate.

 

It wouldn’t be too hard to get a job at some supermarket. I could find a manager jobs somewhere and maybe try some banks. Am I really about to stoop so low, as to strip? To show my body for horny creeps to toss money at me like I’m less than them? I think about turning around saying fuck it leave this train wreck of an idea behind, but Eren turns around and shoots me a smile to melt metal.

 

“Second thoughts?” he asks, “C’mon Levi. Let loose for once. If you are worried about not being good enough, than trust me, you’re more attractive than a lot of the people working here, and if you think you’re too good, than leave. I don’t need someone looking down on our girls.”

 

My eyes widen at the tone he used near the end. His stance was laid back, but his eyes weren’t the usual bright green. They were almost a dark yellow and narrowed. I wasn’t afraid of course, not of a little kid like him, but it did make me double take.

 

Instead of addressing his question, I pose one of my own. “So what, are they allowed to touch me?”

 

His smile came back, albeit not as care free, but it was better than the one he sported before. “That’s up to you. While you are on stage, they aren’t allowed to touch you, but it’s up to you during a private show. And you can say no to private show requests of course, and the tips you made during a PS is yours to keep.” Eren paused and looked me over again, this time just as scrutinizing as before. “I don’t know how well you're going to do in a private show. You have a very feminine body but your voice is a dead give away. Hell, it’s as deep as Reiner’s. We can continue talking in Erwin’s office. Follow me.”

 

He flashed me another smile before walking away. This time I followed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
